Tracking of tools used during an invasive medical procedure, regardless of whether or not the procedure may be classed as minimally invasive, is extremely important. In some cases, the tracking may be performed if the tools have a preset feature, such as a color or shape, and if analysis of an image of the procedure allows the tool to be identified on the basis of the preset feature. However, such a tracking system fails if a tool without the preset feature is used during the procedure.
An improved tool tracking system would therefore be advantageous.